


Just some NSFW fanart ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by NannySnakeEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, NSFW Art, Reverse Omens, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannySnakeEyes/pseuds/NannySnakeEyes
Summary: just some GO Fanart which you can also find on my NSFW Insta Accounthttps://www.instagram.com/nanny_snakeeyesnsfw/
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

the very first nude i've ever drawn.. the archangel Raphael from my upcoming Reverse Omens AU :3  
let me know what you think <3  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well the first male-nude i've ever drawn 😅 have some Crowley everyone 💐


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stretch marks deserve some love too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me and say Hi :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me take care of you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me and say Hi :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time i did fem Aziraphale and i have to say.. i adore her ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me everywhere :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star-maker Raphael from my reverse Au <3
> 
> sometimes you just need some time for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me everywhere  
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes
> 
> leave me a small tipp if you'd like to :3  
> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> female version of my AU Baphomet aka Ezra <3
> 
> you can read my AU ''Save me'' here on AO3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s give them some love for once x)

**Author's Note:**

> come and say 'hi' :3
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes


End file.
